Have U Ever
by TenshiBabe
Summary: What would you do if you had to choose between your friends and the one you supposedly love? What if your lover was your enemy? That was the question Kagome had to face, betraying her love along with it. Now he’s back for revenge.
1. The Game of Deception

TenshiBabe: hello, dis is my new Kag/Naku fan fic initially called 'Change of Heart' but I realized that it was already taken, so it's now called 'Have U Ever' named after that song the Brandy sang called 'Have you ever' which I also don't own…by the way I also don't own Inuyasha… yeah so I hope that you'll enjoy reading it. It is my first time doing a fic like this so I please no flames thank you ----

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Actions-

(Authoresses' Pointless Blabber)

Summary:

What would you do if you had to choose between your friends and the one you supposedly love? What if your lover was your enemy? That was the question Kagome had to face, betraying her love along with it. Now he's back for revenge.

Have U Ever?

Chapter 1: The Game of Deception

'_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever'_

_Brandy._

Kagome's POV

That was it.

The Final Battle

Finally Naraku should be, and is gone, for good.

I should be happy, rejoicing, finally he'll be gone, out the door… then, then why do I also feel regret, despair like I've done something wrong. As if I'd backstabbed a friend?

WHAT? W-what's wrong with me did I actually think of Naraku and Friend in the same thought? Uggh no way! Get your brain out of the gutter Kagome!

I focused on the scene in front of me, the aftermath of the battle with Naraku, even though the after affects weren't good, though they weren't expected to be, it was a lot easier to defeat him than we would have thought a few weeks ago. I really didn't mean to do this to him, but when Inuyasha found out it was either Naraku or my friends. I chose my friends, as anyone would expect. But even as I sit here-watching my friends recover, and Inuyasha and Koga take turns watch guard, all the while feeling relieved that one problem was off their shoulders- I can still see him, those crimson eyes locked with mine displaying the emotions and feeling not shown on his face, surprise, anger, hurt, betrayal, and worst of all revenge. That's how I know that he's not gone, along from the fact that I can still faintly sense him even though the others can't.

I looked over to Inuyasha, he was my first love and even though he chose Kikyo, I was happy for him and chose to be his friend instead. He still protects me like he used to, and he still acknowledges me on a closer level than he does with the others, it's just not the same feelings as before. So guess being friends is okay.

As I sighed, looking up at the night sky, I wondered, 'what happened? Why did this happen? Why me?' Then I remembered the first night, the night that this all happened, the reason why he isn't here tormenting us right now, on a night just like this.

Flashback 

(4 weeks ago)

A group of people that consisted of a monk, a demon slayer, a Kitsune, a two-tail, and a miko along with a half demon trudged warily through the a forest. The miko known as Kagome was starting to feel the effects of walking for a whole day, non-stop through a dense forest. She looked over towards her friends Miroku, Sango, and Shippo; they were starting to feel it too. 'Geeze, I bet they just waiting for me to go over to Inuyasha and ask him for a break, -sigh- great', Kagome thought to herself. "Inuyasha," Kagome started as she slowly advanced towards the oblivious hanyou, "We are tired could we please stop to take a break, its almost dark anyways" Kagome finished. Inuyasha stopped. "'Bout time someone spoke up, -stretches- I was about ready to collapse," Inuyasha answered. The rest of the group sweat dropped. "Arrgh, Inuyasha do you think this is funny grrrr!" Kagome yelled as she tackled him, with the little amount of energy she had left. "Huh? AAH!" Inuyasha yelped as he was tackled, which turned into a tickling contest, which ended up as a tie. Inuyasha and Kagome both collapsed in a huff of laughter as they joined their companions by the side of the fire that Sango and Miroku made up whilst Kagome and Inuyasha were having their moment. After a dinner and light conversation about the day the group set up their sleeping quarters Inuyasha taking to the trees, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo sleeping by the fire.

It was way in the middle of the night when Kagome awoke she sensed the jewel shard, and it was huge. The only one that Kagome knew with that much of the jewel in their possession was Naraku, and this was no puppet. Kagome scanned their camp, the fire burned out and Inuyasha was sleeping, definitely in deep sleep since he didn't notice or sense Naraku near by. Kagome silently slipped out of her sleeping bag and cautiously stalked over to where she sensed the wanted hanyou. She found him sitting in a clearing, obviously alone. 'What is he doing?' Kagome wondered.

She knew he was dangerous.

She knew he was probably aware that she was there.

But she didn't care.

Kagome walked over towards him, all the while thinking 'this has to be a trap, when I get close enough Kagura and that pale girl with the mirror will appear out of nowhere and suck out my soul, whilst Naraku runs off with the jewel. This was a trap.' When she was about arms length away from him she stopped. If this was a trap, he would have done something to her about know since she was obviously in the perfect spot to spring a trap, but there was something definitely missing…the trap. Kagome stood there, waiting contemplating her next move. 'Should I run turn back…no can't do that now well you got your self into this mess…just hope that someone else gets you out' Kagome mentally kicked herself in the butt, fine if her conscience wasn't going to help her then she'd have to leave this to fate. As it turns out fate was in her favor that night.

" Priestess, Kagome is it?" Naraku whispered loud enough for Kagome to hear. "H-Hai" Kagome answered. 'What am I doing? I'm socializing with the enemy!' Kagome stood there not knowing what to say, wondering when he was going to strike. 'It's all over…' was the one thought that ran through her mind. He slowly looked towards her, blinking a few times as if confused he asked, "Aren't you going to try to attack me, or call for your hanyou friend to destroy me?" Whoa… ' Here I am thinking he going to attack me, and he's thinking the same thing? Whose the villain here?' Still looking at her, he frowned and turned to look at whatever he was looking at before. Kagome still a bit confused decided that there was no threat, and walked up to the notorious hanyou, pausing to see if he would respond-he didn't. She then sat beside him; she then busied herself with watching whatever he was.

'Uh…what is he looking at?' Kagome asked herself. She then noticed the stars that were brighter in this era than her own; she smiled to herself and started to hum a song she remembered from long ago. It was a song that her mother used to sing to her when she her father and her mother went star gazing, that was before he died. Looking at the stars always reminded her of those moments with her father. When she finished she noticed a pair of eyes looking at her, and her eyes widened…he was here. "Oh, Sorry…" She muttered, whilst mentally she berated herself for apologizing to the enemy.

He was still looking at her, like he was sort of analyzing her…she felt like she was being interrogated without any words. "I guess I should be leaving now, your hanyou friend is waking up" Naraku whispered, then he added "Thanks for the company miko, we should do this again whenever". Kagome watched as his floating miasma cloud formed beneath him and soared into the dark sky. Kagome blushed, and as predicted Inuyasha ran towards her asking her way she was out in the middle of the field by herself. Smiling she apologized to Inuyasha and walked back to camp. Later after thinking about it, it was then that Kagome realized that there was maybe a side of Naraku that she might actually start to like, if not grow fond of…though she never thought she'd fall in love.

End Flashback 

Kagome sighed, falling back on her sleeping bag. 'Yes I do believe that I've fallen in love with our greatest enemy…that's for sure'.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

TenshiBabe: Whaddya think? Puhleeze R &R I'd really like to know what you think. NO FLAMES ACCEPTED, I can't take stress…6.z


	2. They that remain

TenshiBabe: hello, I'm back again this is the second chapter of Have u Ever.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed the first chap! You all made a very happy authoress. Now here's my warning: Naraku may be…uh what the heck Naraku's completely off his knockers in this chap…mainly because I was probably high off of something when I wrote it…my head. So there's your warning of Naraku's OOCness okies. So NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER!

Ooooh and spoilers, for everyone whose not there in the anime yet sorry but I've revealed the infants name…cuz I'm evil like that 69

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Actions-

(Authoresses' Pointless Blabber)

Have u Ever?

Chapter 2: They that remain…

Kagome groaned the rays of sunlight shined down on her, signaling her tired body that it was morning. She grumbled, and brought her sleeping bag up to cover her head, slowly drifting back into a light slumber, until…

"Kagome, Kagome!"

"5 more minutes…" muttered Kagome, turning over and burying herself deeply into her sleeping bag.

"But Kagome, Inuyasha's hungry and he says he's going to eat- EEP!" Shippo squeaked as Inuyasha caught him by the tail grinning evilly.

"Now it's time for breakfast, we are having Kitsune!" Inuyasha said in a deep voice, enough to scare the small kit.

"Inuyasha…sit" Kagome mumbled, sleepily as she slowly sat up, and picking Shippo out of the small crater that Inuyasha created when he sat.

"T-that's what you get, you, you big headed bully!" Shippo called to the crater, whilst clinging tightly to Kagome, who smiled slightly.

"Alright you two, I'm up…"

"Kagome, we have a problem…" Kagome looked up at the monk, demon slayer and wolf demon that apparently have just arrived in camp, even though it was early morning. "What's going on?" she asked looking puzzled.

"We found these three roaming the forest near the camp this just now" Koga said gesturing to the three demons that _used to_ follow the dark lord. "Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi…what are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered, starting to feel uneasy.

"Yeah what are you doing here? Alive at that too…Naraku said he destroyed you three!" Inuyasha snarled at the bemused demons. They paid him no mind though, keeping direct eye contact with the modern priestess.

"Kagome, Naraku told us to find you lest anything happened to him…" Kagura stated, earning a shocked look from Kagome and equally if not more confused looks were shot at Kagome by the small group around her.

"I understand, but why…" Kagome smiled, "of course you shall stay with us, if that is what he wishes…excuse me" Kagome answered, reaching for her yellow bag. 'Why send them to me after what I've done? What would happen when they figure out what I did to Naraku?' Obviously Kagura and Kanna knew of Kagome and Naraku's secret meetings, heck Kagura met with her secretly to tell her of the changes she's noticed in the hanyou.

Not only was he most always in a good mood, he actually hums to himself when plotting his evil schemes, but he's actually more social, once she said he actually laughed a happy laugh. Kagome almost fainted at the news that he actually laughed, and it was about something other than destroying someone.

But then again the change she had witnesses in the hanyou was quite tremendous and in just three weeks as well. She had suspected him to just be a crazy, psychotic, blood lusting demon, but in truth all he needed was someone to talk to. Although the conversations she's had with him were a bit…odd, he was still a great person, most of the time…

Then one night he asked her to take full 'custody' of his incarnations if anything were to happen to him.

**Flash Back**

Two lone figures sat on a cliff over looking the intricate valley below, a few miles away the thin smoke of a camp fire went sailing in the light wind. The pair talked about random things such as weather, people, basically what happened during their day. Suddenly one said, "I have a favor to ask of you Kagome…" Kagome blinked in surprise, as she frantically thought, 'Naraku's asking me a favor! Please don't tell me, he's probably going to admit that this was a set up and that he's using me to destroy all my friends and, and…_deep breath calm down_, _lets hear what he has to say first'_

"O-okay…what's up?" Kagome replied. He frowned.

"You actually had to think about that? You still don't trust me do you?" He asked irritation seeping into his crimson eyes.

Kagome looked away. What was she supposed to say? Oh yeah ever since I've gotten to this era you've tried to kill me and my friends over a hundred times and you're completely psychotic yes Naraku I totally trust you! Yeh, not gonna happen today buddy. When she didn't answer he sighed, "I guess this was a mistake…" He began to stand, when she caught his hand.

"Wait…It's not, I mean it wasn't…its just" she muttered. He scoffed, wrenching his hand out of her grasp, turning to her anger apparent on his face.

"It's what Kagome? Because from what I see if you don't trust me then what's the point of us? What's the point of me being your friend if you don't even have faith in me? Tell me Kagome!" he spat angrily, preparing to leave. Kagome breathed heavily, replaying Naraku's words in her head… 'What's the point of me being your friend…' he thinks of me as a friend? He'd taken a huge risk coming here tonight out in the open…just to see me?' Kagome shook her head, turning to him.

"Naraku…" Kagome stood, facing his back, "I'm sorry, I've been selfish and judgmental and you, you've been totally understanding and helpful when I have a problem. In fact you don't need someone like me slowing you down and constantly putting your life in danger…

"And yet you still come to visit me every time and well the bottom line is that I should trust you…more so than I already do, I should know already that you won't hurt me, but it's kind of hard to eliminate two whole years of your impression of a person in just three weeks…" Kagome stated. There was an awkward silence, and she looked up in surprised when he answered her saying, "We will have to work on your opinion of me, won't we?" He says smirking amusement in his scarlet orbs, "but I still have a favor to ask of you."

Without hesitation she answered, "of course…"

He sighed, walking towards her. Kagome gasped as she looked up at him, his dark hair cascading down his shoulders, covering the top section of his armor. His pale skin gave him an unearthly glow, red eyes never leaving her face. He stopped abruptly in front of her. She released the breath she never knew she was holding.

A rustle of cloth was heard which signaled that he was now sitting; Kagome did the same, watching him intently waiting for him to speak. "Okay you may think that this is stupid, but I keep getting this feeling that there are people out there that want me dead…heh" Kagome grinned at his obvious joke.

"And as opposed to popular belief I don't actually hate my incarnations; it's just in my nature to do so and well if something were to happen to me, something sort of on the lines of me being destroyed by a being whose more…hah," he chuckled to himself, "stronger than I or one thing leads to another and WAM!" Kagome jumped, causing Naraku to grin earning a glare from the priestess.

"Not funny…" Kagome scolded him.

"Uh, right…so one thing leads to another and someday I might be dead or you know 'destroyed' so to say. So once I'm gone all my possessions such as my castle and stuff will be gone and they'll have no where to go and they'll probably hate me and…" Naraku droned on, and on.

"So basically you're saying that you need someone to watch over your incarnations if god forbid something horrible happened to you causing death, right?" He nods "And you're insinuating that this person should be someone you trust, right?" He nods, again. "And you're saying this person is me?"

"Hell No!" Naraku blurted out, officially freaking out Kagome. "Just messing with you, of course it's you, who else? So what do you say?" he probed.

"Well when you put it like that…but you have to promise to stop messing with me…its weird!" Kagome replied. He smirked, "Sure…"

"Okay stop, staring at me like that…its creepy" Naraku blinked, after a second he said, "Okay I should be leaving now…it's been nice talking to you Kagome" He said, miasma cloud forming once again. "Puh, you say that all the time…" she smiled, "See ya!" Kagome waved him off.

**End Flashback**

Kagome stood shakily, suddenly feeling a dark presence clouding her mind, then as quickly as it came it vanished leaving her slightly confused. Shrugging it off she made her way to the place where the fire had been. After re-heating the small fire, she quickly began to use up the remaining packs of ramen that she had stored up to feed the group.

Sango noticed the far away look in her friend's eyes. Adamantly she made her way over to the dazed priestess. "Kagome? There's a hot spring near here, do you want to go for a bath after breakfast?" Sango asked quietly, regret slipping into her voice. She knew that Kagome and Naraku had been close, a bit too close for her standards but it was what made Kagome happy.

Sango smiled slightly when Kagome answered yes to her offer, letting her wander off into her own thoughts afterwards. Sango felt horrible about how things turned out, Kagome was like a sister to her and seeing her behave like this was a bit unnerving. Even if he was their greatest enemy, the look that he gave Kagome before he disappeared made Sango almost want to re-think their decision to trick the dark lord.

Even though she admits that she felt bad for Naraku, Sango wasn't quite ready to forgive him for what he did to her family. But right now she was really grateful that she got Kohaku back, alive. Yes, completing the jewel gives the bearer one wish and surprisingly Kagome wished for Kohaku to return to life. Initially the group left the decision up to Kagome as to what to do with the completed jewel; Sango and Miroku believed that she was going to use it to bring Kikyo back to life, y'know for Inuyasha.

Surprisingly though Inuyasha didn't want her to use it on him or his lover. Miroku quickly pointed out that Inuyasha was finally growing out of his immature stage. Though the look on Inuyasha's face told a different story, it took him a lot of strength to not knock out the monk. Sango scanned the camp, finish reminiscing for the day, and noticed the three followers of Naraku. Sango got up, she would make Kagura and her siblings' feel as welcome as possible, since it was the least she could do for Kagome.

Besides if Naraku was as important to Kagome as she let on then it was safe to say that his cohorts should be contented with their stay here. Sango strode over to the trio, who sat off to the side, looking up when the demon slayer approached.

Sango smiled, 'this seems easy enough'

"So…uh, Hi my names Sango"

TenshiBabe: Once again please no negative comments on Naraku's OOCness, its necessary, though I could have toned it down a bit but I'm like that. Basically it show's how his personality changes from before he met Kagome to after he met her and then after he's been betrayed. MAJOR MOOD SWINGS buddy, seriously. R&R!


End file.
